


It's Gruesome (Life's Complexity)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: But he likes some unexpected stuff, Gen, Montparnasse is just like us, except not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, we all relax somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gruesome (Life's Complexity)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely headcanon on Tumblr about Montparnasse being a dork while eating his breakfast after a night of armed robbery.

Montparnsse rolled over with a grunt and checked his phone.  1:19 PM.    
  
“Ugh, fuck,” he grunted, sitting up in his nest of blankets and stretching as he pulled on a pair of fuzzy socks sitting on his carpet.  He brought a hand up to rub at his eyes, and grimaced at the blood still stuck under his nails.  
  
“Fucking asshole,” he hissed as he got up, padding into the kitchen of his apartment and hitting the power button of his Keurig reflexively.  He leaned against the counter, reaching up to get some cereal as a gentle pressure came to rest at his chest.  
  
“Hey sweet boy,” he said with a smile, stopping to pet Murder’s soft white fur as the little cat purred against his hand.  “Got enough food, still?”  he asked, looking over to see that indeed, Murder had enough Fancy Feast and fresh water from last night to tide him over.  
  
“Wanna go chill for a while with me?” he asked, clicking his tongue as he poured some Lucky Charms and fat-free milk into his favorite scroll-print bowl.  The coffee maker turned off with an ungodly screech, and Montparnasse grabbed his fresh French Vanilla coffee as well before settling on a cozy chair, Murder sitting happily on his window perch next to him.    
  
Montparnasse grinned as he set down his breakfast and reached for his laptop, quickly clicking into his Youtube tab and slipping on his earbuds.  He grabbed his cereal and clicked “play” on a paused video, double-checking that the sound couldn’t be heard from his computer.  
  
“Hey Rarity, getting ready for the Grand Galloping Gala?” Twilight Sparkle asked her friend on the screen as Rarity inspected the garment dhe wanted mended.  
  
“Well of course, darling, but you can’t possibly be thinking of wearing that, now are you?”  Rarity replied with a shudder, and Montparnasse grimaced as well.  That _was_ a fuck-ugly dress, seriously.  
  
Montparnasse spent the next hour or so watching a few more episodes, rarely smiling at the screen but feeling much more bright-spirited by the time his phone rang with a text from Babet.  
  
“5 PM at Jondrette’s.  Going to get that old fucker from last week for sure.”  
  
Montparnasse smirked as he paused the video and walked over to the bathroom mirror, his hair and face still a mess from last night.  He pulled out his toothbrush and turned on the shower, steam quickly rising to fill the room with an eerie glow.  
  
Showtime.


End file.
